1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an underground fluid exchange system. In particular the invention is directed to a fluid exchange system to control delivery of fertilization, irrigation and pesticides to, and removal from, an encapsulated turf area of a playing field for increasing maintenance efficiency.
The following is an example of turf maintenance programs and their environmental impact profile. Golf courses typically are actively maintained through daily inputs of fertilization, irrigation and pesticides in amounts that exceed the typical home lawn treatment. In particular golf greens typically require the maximum degree of inputs of maintenance effort and resources to the extent the level of input has become an environmental concern. This concern is directed to the degree of risk of contaminating surface or ground waters. This concern has led to conducting long term studies by the USGA including a so-called Cape Cod project that have demonstrated that golf courses can utilize chemicals and fertilizers effectively without contaminating ground or surface waters if proper prescribed procedures are followed. A case in point, when Integrated Pest Management (IPM) procedures are followed the potential for environmental contamination is virtually eliminated notwithstanding daily inputs of fertilization, irrigation and pesticides. All new golf course construction in Massachusetts requires a commitment to follow IPM procedures for golf course management.
Accordingly there is a need to address the issue of reducing fertilizer, irrigation water and pesticide input, as well as, provide protection against contamination of surface and ground waters. This is particularly true with respect to golf greens, as well as other athletic playing fields.
2. Background Prior Art
In the past, attempts have been made to provide disposal arrangements for drainage of athletic playing fields. Applicant is aware of prior art turf maintenance devices, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,385 to Purdue Research Foundation. The Purdue patent that shows a drainage system for rapid drainage of an athletic playing field having a drainage pipe combination adapted for vacuum pumping, but does not address the issue of reducing fertilizer, irrigation water and pesticide input as well as provide protection against contamination of surface and ground waters.
Accordingly, there is a need in the turf art to address the issue of reducing fertilizer, irrigation water and pesticide input with respect to golf greens, as well as other athletic playing fields, which overcome at least some of the disadvantages of prior art.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior technology expressed above by providing an arrangement for encapsulating intensely managed turf areas, such as golf courses and athletic playing fields. Furthermore, the present invention totally restricts any leaching or movement of chemicals into ground waters, and directs all irrigation waters, fertilizer and pesticides by means of bi-flow conduit to a reservoir for recycling.